Promise
by unboundpen
Summary: When Damian finally meets Cassandra, and how Damian realizes just how much he had admired her.


A/N: Someone was just asking for either TimCass or DamiCass interaction on one of the tags that I follow. I decided on DamiCass because we don't have enough of those. Please ignore Gates of Gotham for this fic.

* * *

It had been years before he actually got a chance to meet her. Five years after joining his father and Grayson's side. Years of yearning to be in the same room as the person who had been dubbed the title "The One Who was All". With a title like that, of course it had caught his attention, especially when he had still lived with his mother and grandfather, and to hear that she had also trained under his father's wing was, as Grayson had once stated, mind blowing.

And now she was here, in the same room, listening to some nonsense that Drake was spewing out to her. He worried over the fact that Drake's presence would tarnish this woman's silent yet exuberating aura. An aura that he idoled very much. So…he glared over the back of the couch at Drake's obnoxiously large head, silently cursing the nuisance at the fact that he blocked his view of this magnificent woman.

Then, out of no where, Grayson flung the doors open, startling only Drake, and raced towards the female, encasing her in his arms before he started to fling her around. Damian blinked at the twinkling sound of her laughter. It was light, yet it seemed to fit her…not that he didn't know her or anything…but still it wasn't unpleasant to listen to.

"Cass! Oh, we've missed you!" Grayson chortled, letting her down, but did not let her go. All three of them exchanged grins.

And for the first time, Damian hears her speak, "And I missed you…all?"

"Cass has been tracking a major mob boss from Hong Kong that relocated here just two days ago," Drake summarized, answering Damian's silent question.

"I stay here for few weeks after crime stops," she answered smoothly, lightly squeezing Grayson's arms.

"Well, I wouldn't let you go just yet even if you didn't plan on staying. You're talking almost normally now."

"Babs and Tim send me learning programs. I use when I have time."

Damian squinted, feeling queazy at the sunny exchange, and decided that it would be best to approach her later, when they weren't surrounded by buffoons. He stood up, feeling a few eyes on him, and exited the room with ease, even if he did feel excited that she had noticed him.

xXx

It wasn't until later, when he was dressed as Robin and she as Blackbat, he had time to talk to her alone.

"Blackbat, previously Batgirl before Fatgirl, I…." He trailed off when she swiveled her head to look at him, silently letting him know he had her attention.

"You were the leader of the League of Assassins once, the one who was appraised by my mother and grandfather even after you had reverted back to the good ways…back to Blackbat….Why?"

She tilted her head, her domino mask covering any emotion that her eyes may have revealed. And suddenly, his knowledge of her being able to read his body had him wishing she would teach him. Teach him to be better, teach him to be one of the best, since she was one of the best.

She was silent for an odd amount of time, making him twitch with anticipation. "I was lost. Like Dick, didn't want to be known just like symbol on my chest. Bat."

"But you wear it now," he pointed out.

She nodded and simply said, "Not lost now."

Their attention got caught by the static, ceasing their conversation for now. Her mob boss was on the move, and so were they.

xXx

"Little D, you are just the cutest thing."

Damian scowled as Grayson plopped beside him on the couch, annoyingly splaying himself over the young teenager. "What is it, Grayson?"

"It isn't hard to tell that you've got a crush on Cass. You've been giving her the sex eyes for the past few days."

He scoffed, "Oh please, your observation and conclusion that I am capable of giving sex eyes -your words, not mine- is just a happy delusion of yours."

Grayson hummed in amusement, "I'm pretty sure she's noticed."

Damian guffawed, "I would not put it past her if she didn't. She is an extraordinary woman with awe-inspiring skills."

He was only given a pointed look, making him growl and resist the urge to punch the smirk on Grayson's face.

"The fact that you complimented her skill is proof enough that you've got a crush."

They stared unblinkingly -one glaring, the other…just because- until Damian crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine! Fine! I admire Cassandra Cain. Are you happy now?"

"Not yet," Grayson answered back before getting up with a chuckle.

xXx

"Cassandra."

She looked up from her bowl of cereal, spoon stopping halfway to her mouth. "Damian," she returned. This was their usual greeting for each other, and it pleased him that she used his first name just as he did with her.

"I would like to propose a challenge…."

"Spar?"

He nodded firmly, "Hand to hand combat. I will use no weapons as should you." Which shouldn't be a problem since that was her usual style. She only used weapons if it were a last resort…he hoped it would come to that. It would be the highest honor to have her use weapons against him.

"Okay."

xXx

Ashamed…he felt ashamed, he couldn't even last a full 15 minutes before she had knocked him flat on his back to the mat. He sat up, scowling at the blue, frustrated with himself.

"You are distracted. You want to impress more than you want to fight."

"What?" He looked back up at her in confusion. "Nonsense. I do not try to impress anyone."

She shook her head, "Bruce, Dick, and…me."

"I do not-" he stopped at the look she gave him before he started again, "I did strive for my father's affection before…when I was younger. It takes little to impress Grayson, the idiot. But you…" he pauses, reaching up to run a hand through his sweaty hair, avoiding her eyes, "a woman of your caliber is worth trying to impress. You are admirable, and your achievements and reputation are not things to be taken lightly."

She is silent, like how she always is when she contemplates what to say next, before she leans over, grabs the base of his neck, and presses her lips to the corner of his.

Damian is astonished, frozen by her forward actions, and it made her smile when she pulled back.

"Did Grayson put you up to this?"

Cassandra shook her head, still smiling, "You are very easy to read."

Insulting? Perhaps, but it was also a relief. He had been contemplating over what Grayson hinted -that she may possibly return his inner affections towards her- and that had him go slightly more paranoid than usual.

"Maybe with more training, you will last longer next time."

"Next time? But you're going back to Hong Kong tomorrow."

"Visit for Christmas."

"You'll come this time?"

She leans over, again, to press her lips fully to his and answers with a "Promise."


End file.
